Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, also called the Four Horsemen for short, are four supernatural entities so as to bring about the Apocalypse. They are basically personified concept natures that have their own separate consciousnesses. They are partially represented by four white trees and were written in the Book of Revelations, representing war, famine, pestilence, and death, riding atop horses that were red, black, pale green, and white, respectively. They can manifest by mimicking human form, which can be harmed in manners identical to humans. War seemed to have last manifested a long while ago, the other Horsemen (except Death, who had to be freed) trotting behind him. They are respectively known as: War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. Each use a special ring that channels their core ability, without which, their physical forms lose most, if not all of their powers. The only power they have shown to be capable of without their rings, is teleportation. Also, they each travel in a car (colored to resemble their steed's color in lore), in having gotten "with the times". The Horsemen seem to be allied with only each other and their jobs, and do not take the side of Heaven nor Hell. After Lucifer rises from his cage in Hell, he takes command of the Horsemen (seemingly through the use of a binding spell to compel them to comply with his orders) and directs them in enacting his Genocide against humanity. It is revealed, however, that at least some of the Horsemen resent Lucifer's use of them in his fight with God, ultimately revealing that he only has limited control over them. Their rings, unknown to all but a few select individuals, are the keys to Lucifer's Cage in Hell, and thus the Horsemen collectively hold the key to sending him back. History The Four Horsemen Each of the Horsemen (Death, War, Famine, and Pestilence) spontaneously came into existence when demise, confrontation, hunger, and sickness entered the universe. However, Death (as not only a horsemen but also one of the Primordial Beings) has existed since the beginning of time alongside God Himself. Death has also suggested that he is as old as God himself, maybe even older. War came into being quickly after, as the Seraphim fought against the Darkness. The Turok-Hans were shown to be ravenously hungry, and so Famine followed after War. Then when some of the Angels were bitten by the Turok-Hans, because their bite was potent and almost lethal to them, Pestilence came to being. This means that Pestilence was created after the Turok-Hans, making him the youngest horsemen. They were very-much present even before Lucifer's release, even physically. Characteristics The Horsemen are neither deities, nor angels, nor ghosts, nor even demons, but rather a separate kind of supernatural beings that cannot be destroyed. They are types of spirits or entities associated with their own attribute, off of Aloastair's comment of that they were jonesing for the apocalypse, and can exist in physical form at anytime they please. They become more active after Lucifer's release and serving Lucifer all through an enchantment, most notably with Death. They portray heralds of the Apocalypse, and are bearers of chaos. The Horsemen have a very slanted view of humanity and see themselves as just bringing out the evil that is already in humans. Both War and Famine have said humans "only need a little push" in order to do horrible things, and both have surprisingly shown a level of disgust and contempt toward how easily corruptible humans are, and what they can do. Pestilence prefers diseases to people, claiming that belief of disease being a bad thing is just because of sick people, and he can never understand why God has such love for humanity. They take human form during the Apocalypse. They seem to just construct a body, although it seems by Brady's comment that their physical bodies remain on the Earthly, visible, plain as "withered husks" without their rings. Nor are they on either side of Heaven or Hell, but rather they are ultimately loyal to one another and their jobs for which they were created. Each Horsemen possesses a special ring that allows them to channel and focus their power (without which they are greatly hindered) through their physical form (similar to angels and their grace), and, while it doesn't kill them, separating them from their rings is the only known way to drive them off. In Hammer of the Gods, Gabriel reveals the rings are actually the keys to Lucifer's Cage and if the brothers can collect all of them and trick Lucifer back into the cage, they can be used to reopen and close it. It also hinted that Lucifer may not have total control of the Horsemen as it is revealed in The Devil You Know that Rayne and Mia are instructed to find Death and Pestilence's handlers in order to acquire their rings. Lucifer states in Abandon All Hope... that the Horsemen (Death in this case) are very demanding and require certain rituals and agreements to stay happy and compliant. Their handlers are revealed in The Devil You Know to be more like personal attendants seeing to each Horseman's personal needs and overseeing some of their interests. Brady, for example, has been overseeing Pestilence's Croatoan Virus trials while the Horseman himself has been setting the stage for the virus's release. The Horsemen also have a very deep loyalty to one another that supersedes any allegiance to Lucifer. For example, Pestilence wanted to kill the brothers in revenge for what they did to War and Famine. When a minion warned him they were under orders not to harm the brothers, Pestilence raised his voice to a Demonic level and stated if the Devil wanted them so badly he could glue them back together after he was done with them. War Also known as the Red Horseman, War wears a pure gold ring that enables him to channel his ability to create conflict where none existed previously, which is his contribution to the Apocalypse. War travels in a red Mustang which represents his red steed. Famine Also known as the Black Horseman, Famine wears a sliver ring that enables him to focus his core ability, which is affecting his victim’s inner urges, desires, and needs, which causes them to go insane for what they crave, to further the Apocalypse. Famine travels in a black Cadillac Escalade which represents his black steed. Pestilence Also known as the Green Horseman, Pestilence wears a ring with a green emerald that helps him to manipulate infections, infestations, sickness and other deadly diseases, all of which is essential in advancing the Apocalypse. Pestilence travels in a green Hornet Wagon. He is occasionally accompanied by a swarm of flies. Death Also known as the Pale Horseman, Death is affiliated with his brothers War, Famine, and Pestilence, although he is far more powerful than any them, due to being not only a Horseman, but also a Primordial Being. Death wears a ring with a white stone; unlike his brothers, Death's powers do not come from his ring. Death can kill by creating massive storms, tsunamis and hurricanes, or by using a simple gesture. Death can also resurrect dead people. Death has been kept restrained prior to the Apocalypse, and the last time Death was free, "Noah was building a boat". Death is released from his cage in by Lucifer's spell. Death acts under Lucifer's direction for most of Season 5, but resents the archangel's control over him. He willingly gives his ring to Sidney to stop the Apocalypse. After Lucifer's defeat, Death remains free, directing the reapers. Powers and Abilities As the literal embodiments of the four apocalyptic plagues, the Four Horsemen are astronomically powerful entities, unable to die by any means, and are among the most powerful entities in all of existence. They embody confrontation, starvation, plague, and demise. They are certainly superior to humans in terms of supernatural power, however they require their rings to channel their powers through their physical forms. Without their rings, they are rendered without power in their physical form, except for teleportation. Collective Powers These are powers and abilities that the Horsemen have in common. *'Indestructibility:' While Horsemen can take damage in their human forms,they are difficult to destroy, but it is nevertheless possible, if they have to take the ring (except death). *'Immortality:' The Horsemen cannot be killed. They are immortal and can live forever *'Invisibility:' The horsemen are naturally invisible, unless they choose to take form. *'Manifestation:' The horsemen can take on any human form they so desire. *'Cosmic Awareness:' The Horsemen possess beyond-human knowledge. *'Flight:' Their horses are seen to fly through the sky. *'Healing Factor:' They heal from all physical wounds and loss of bodily tissue in seconds. *'Shapeshifting:' They can take on the form of any human. *'Telepathy:' The Horsemen can see into the minds of men and know their thoughts. *'Resurrection:' They can raise the dead either as fully alive or as undead zombies. *'Possession:' They can take on human vessels. *'Atmokinesis:' Their presence brings thunderstorms, rain, winds, and tsunamis. They can calm the weather at will. **'Aerokinesis:' They can influence the flow of the wind and air. *'Soul Consumption:' They can consume the souls of humans. *'Exorcism:' They can force demons out of their vessels. *'Perception Alteration:' They can tweek a person's visual perception to make them see what they want him or her to see. *'Animal Control:' They have control over flies and other plagues. *'Thermokinesis:' They can heighten or lower the temperature on any given object or environment. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The horsemen don't possess the capacity to tire, and furthermore, do not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain themselves. Nevertheless, Death seemed to enjoy eating "cheap food" as Dean puts it. *'Telekinesis:' The horsemen can manipulate physical matter through power of will. *'Teleportation:' The Horsemen cap appear and disappear at will. They can travel from place to place instantly, without occupying the space in between. They all have special powers which their own ring gives them, varying on the individual Horseman. War *'Illusion Casting:' War could create illusions and hallucinations, which drove people to violence. *'Superhuman Strength:' War is physically stronger than humans. He can exert tremendous physical force. To note, though, he didn't use it when Rayne and Mia grabbed him because he thought they were trying to kill him, and because he knew he couldn't be killed being a concept, he put up no resistance. *'Telepathy:' War can read the thoughts of other beings. Famine *'Demonic Exorcism:' Famine could forcibly remove a demon from its vessel. *'Gluttony Augmentation:' Famine could enhance the sense of hunger in other beings, causing them to seek whatever it is they crave most until it resulted in their destruction. *'Insatiable Hunger:' As the embodiment of hunger, he constantly craved sustenance. This gave him the ability to devour pretty much anything - even the essences of demons and human souls. *'Soul Reading:' Famine can see into the soul of a person or being and determine the state of a soul. *'Telepathy:' Famine was able to enter Dean's subconscious, telling him he was "empty inside." Pestilence *'Biokinesis:' Pestilence can create, manipulate, and control diseases. He can also cause instantaneous illness in another being. He can also bring plagues and infect mortals with diseases just by being in their presence or by touching them. Death *'Nigh-Omniscience:' Death has an awareness of all Creation that exceeds that of the archangels, his brothers, and even Oracle's, and is only rivaled by God. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' As not only a Horsemen but also a primordial entity, Death has nearly unlimited power. He was even able to alter the cosmos to cause an eclipse. **'Necrokinesis:' He can cause instant death in anyone or anything. He once caused a man to collapse after simply brushing shoulders with him. **'Resurrection:' Death can bring any being he chooses back to life. He even retrieved Sam's soul from Lucifer's Cage, without being hindered by the supernatural barriers strong enough to keep Michael and Lucifer locked inside. He could even bring multiple people back to life just with his passing. **'Weather Manipulation:' Death was responsible for the Great Flood of Genesis 6. He was also going to wipe out Chicago with a massive storm when Dean found him. Weaknesses The Four Horsemen cannot be killed unless somehow their attributes cease to exist. However, they become somewhat as vulnerable as humans when in form as their fingers can be cut off, and separation from their rings leaves them totally powerless (except for teleportation). *'Binding:' It is implied by Death that he and the other horsemen are bound by Lucifer to work for him, however the effect is only limited. *'Physical attacks:' While physical attacks can harm the forms the horsemen take, at the very least, humans cannot overpower horsemen. *'Ring Removal:' The horsemen will become powerless, except the use of teleportation, after their rings have been removed. *'Death's Scythe:' It can kill anything. Members As the number is in the name, there are literately four horsemen. *'Death:' The first, eldest, and most powerful of the Four Horsemen, he embodies the end, passing, and demise amongst humans. *'War:' The second of the four horsemen, he embodies confrontation amongst humans. *'Famine:' The third of the four horsemen, he embodies hunger amongst humans. *'Pestilence:' The fourth, final, and youngest of the four horsemen, he embodies sickness and plague amongst humans. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Higher Beings Category:Species Category:Types